


Broken (Catradora Sadstuck)

by FeralEcologist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralEcologist/pseuds/FeralEcologist
Summary: Takes place during the Battle at Brightmoon. Adora tries one last time to get Catra to join her and leave the horde, but Catra finally snaps. Will she come to regret her choices?





	Broken (Catradora Sadstuck)

Adora was a fool if she still believed Catra gave a damn about her. Adora had betrayed Catra by leaving her in the Fright Zone to rot, after she'd promised that they'd always be there for each other, no matter what.

Catra thought back to the stimulator, replaying this memory as a projection for Catra to see for herself, and she felt tears of anger and hatred and pain burning her eyes, threatening to fall.

"You can still come with us, you know" Adora says, breaking Catra out of her stupor as she looks at her formal best friend, her eyes soft with pity. Catra feels anger flare so hot and bright within her she can't stand it. She lets out a furious growl that rapidly turned into a scream as her tears began to roll down her cheeks pricking her eyes and her skin as they fell down to the stone beneath her.

"Why can't get it through your thick fucking skull, Adora? I hate you, I can never forgive you for betraying me for the rest of the world, and I'll never join your rebellion! I'll kill you, and then I'll stomp the rest of this pathetic little rebellion into the ground and claim this land in the name of the horde!"

"Catra, please I-" Adora began, her voice shaking and eyes filled with tears as she stepped forward, still trying to reason with the cat girl.

"Shut up!" Catra screamed, the whirlwind of emotions in her chest burning so much it physically _hurt_. Tail lashing, she launches herself towards Adora, dimly aware Adora was still saying words but not even knowing what they were as she unsheaths her claws and _roars_ as she rakes them across Adoras midsection, catching her off guard.

Blood sprayed everywhere, over Catra and over Adora, and all around them, in what felt like slow motion. Adora, still in her She-Ra form, looked at Catra through the blood, a look of pure betrayal and shock and heartbreak on her face.

Catra feels her whole world turn from hot to cold, so fast it makes her head spin. Adora stares at Catra with that numb look on her face, her tears mixing with her own _blood_ , before dropping to the ground with a dull thud. Catra can do nothing but stare, horrified, at the girl she grew up with, the girl she _loved_ , as she lays whimpering on the ground, clutching her midsection as her life bleeds out of her and she shudders between her She-Ra and normal form.

Her jagged breaths become shorter and shorter before she finally goes still, and Catra startles herself by speaking out loud in a voice that sounds nothing like her own, "A-Adora?"

As she says this, she becomes suddenly aware of something wet on her face, and she realizes shes been crying uncontrollably. But when she reaches up to wipe her tears away, her hand comes back red. Her pupils turn to pinpricks and she physically recoils at the sight of her best friends blood on her hands.

 _You did this to her,_ a voice in the back of her head hisses, almost inaudibly. _You killed her. The girl you love more than anything in the world is dead and it's all your fault._ Catra looks from her hand to Adora, who's so still and broken looking with her hair covering her tear stained, bloodied face. Scenes fill Catra's head, of her and Adora running through the corridors of the Fright Zone as children, laughing and holding hands, of them sharing a bed, of them growing up together and defending each other through everything. And then she sees Adora looking at her with that pure shock in her eyes as her best friend killed her.

 _She didn't think I'd actually do it,_ Catra realized. _She still trusted me not to hurt her, despite me leaving her to die so many times. Why did she trust me?_ Catra stares at the body and the blood for another second, before she is suddenly snapped back into reality, surrounded by screaming and chaos.

The rebellion has just seen her kill their hero, and they're charging at her full force ready to avenge her death. At the front of the army is that Glimmer girl, who Catra had been jealous of since she was her replacement when Adora joined the rebellion. She is screaming, and furious tears run down her face as she charges Catra, teleporting so that she is only feet away from Catra, ready to kill her herself. _I deserve this,_ Catra thinks, closing her eyes as she waits for justice to be served against her.

But then she feels a great wind pass over her as something goes over her head, and her mismatched eyes snap open as Scorpia lands in front of her, stabbing Glimmer with her tail to stun her and shielding Catra with her claws. Gently, she picks up Catra and jumps into the horde ship as it skids by, not even stopping. The boat picks up unbelievable speed, cutting through the water so fast not even Mermista would be able to catch up with it.

"W-wow that was a close one, huh?" Scorpia said, smiling nervously down at the still crying Catra who she had cradled in her arms.

"But we won, right? You killed the She-Ra, and without her, the rebellion can be taken down easily. Then we can finally be happy." Catra snarled, shoving Scorpia out of her way as she scrambled to the side of the boat, looking out at the land that was becoming smaller and smaller, where the body of her lifelong crush and best friend lay and where she had used her own claws to tear her life from her.

"....Just think about how pleased Hordak will be." Scorpia was saying, still trying to comfort Catra but she only making it worse.

 _I hope it was worth it,_ the voice, which now seemed to sound like Adora's, whispered. Catra took a long, shuddering breath, before releasing it as a sigh, and reached up to wipe her tears away, smearing blood on her face in the process. She grips the bars tightly, looking down at the blood on her hands before looking out at the shrinking horizon.

 _Well, you've got nothing left to lose,_ the voice says, _might as well try and get out of this shit hole or die trying. At least then you'll be with Adora again._

"Set courses for the Fright Zone." Catra said coldly, putting on her commanding persona like a cloak. She feels her soul, still numb and cold from what she had done, begin to ignite with the unfamiliar sensation of vengeance. "Tell Hordak that we have news for him that he'll _drop dead_ for when he hears."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this lmao. Wrote this back when season 1 first came out but sat on it for awhile before deciding to finally bite the bullet and post it. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Also sorry if this seems ooc I really tried.


End file.
